


The Power of Jaebum

by RachaelBmine



Series: ✿ Harem Jaebeom ✿ [1]
Category: AOMG (Above Ordinary Music Group), Jay Park (Musician), K-pop, K-rap
Genre: Crack, Multi, Polyamory, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: What am I doing with my life?





	The Power of Jaebum

The Power of Jaebum

 

Jay walked slowly up to the front door of his ridiculously large house that sat on his ridiculous amount of land. He wasn’t a flashy guy that wasted money on unnecessary things like big houses and flashy cars, but when you have a million and one people to care for you have to make certain choices. Choices, like working late, traveling between the US and Korea every other month, and buying big ass houses, had to be made.

 

He was always excited to get home to see his favorite people, even if he knew there was always some shit to deal with upon arrival. As his foot hit the first step one of the double entryway doors swung open. Chase Malone, his friend and business partner, rushed out, followed closely by a frantic Gray who looked like he was trying not to run for his life.

 

“Whats up man, call me when shit blows over,” was all Chase said after dapping him up.

 

“What blows over?” Jay watched as his supposed best friend walked right through the middle of his damn lawn to get to his car at the end of the driveway. “What blows over, Malone?!”

 

Jay could feel the panic swell within him. Gray just glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at him awkwardly, as if he didn’t know what else to do in this situation. Jay frowned back at him, calling out to Chase repeatedly but getting no answer. The duo simply climbed into Chase’s Lamborghini and sped off with more speed than was actually necessary. Jay cursed under his breath and turned back to the house. At least Gray had the decency to shut the door behind him while he escaped and left Jay to deal with whatever mess was going on in the house.

 

Jay pushed the door open just as a loud ‘boom’ shook the house. “What the fuck?” he cursed and stormed into the living room. Ki-seok sat on the couch watching television and eating a bowl of ramen.

 

“What is going on?” Jay shouted at him, frustration growing when Ki-seok didn't turn around but only acknowledged him with a simple grunt. Another boom rumbled through the house, shaking the chandelier. He tossed his bag down and headed up the stairwell to the second floor. The sound was coming from the large entertainment room at the end of the hall. Jay could hear voices arguing but couldn’t quite make out what was being said.

 

“Fuck.. fuck fuck FUCK!” He grumbled as he sprinted down the hall to the door. 

 

When he swung the door open his chin nearly hit the ground. There were black streaks across the walls, several chairs were shattered into bits, and the screen that he loved to watch is own music videos on was ripped. Kai and Rachael were hovering mid-air screaming at each other about what Jay knew had to be some bullshit. Camille was standing on the pool table with her fists clenched. A broom flew through the air, spinning back and forth in an attempt to hit one of the elevated women. Meanwhile, Gia was sitting on the couch watching the whole ordeal and laughing.

 

Just as Jay was about to speak Kai swung her arm and a bolt of silver light flashed across the room, missing Rachael by inches. The intended victim gritted her teeth. “God. You are SUCH. A. BRAT!” She pulled back her hands toward her head, fingers spread, ready to retaliate.

 

“Rach, no. Don’t you-” Jay’s voice was drowned out by the roar of the ball of flames that shot through the air.

 

The rush of sound drowned his voice out but he screamed anyway, cursing and complaining that he couldn’t go anywhere without shit hitting the fan. Rachael ignored his ranting and shoved another round of flames in Kai’s direction. Kai dropped to the floor, scowling up at Rachael and clutching the edge of the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing.

 

“How could you! This was a GIFT!” she shouted. The edge of the fabric had been singed by a barely dodged fireball.

 

“I can finish the rest of it if you want,” Rachael snarked from above.

 

“NO! No,” Jay said through his teeth.

 

Camille, giving up on reaching Rachael, turned to run towards Kai with her broom in tow but was caught mid-air by Jay.

 

“What did I say about using powers in the house? And what the fuck is actually going on here?!” Jay asked angrily and received a cacophony of complaints. He waved his hand and the three women quieted down. After yanking the broom from where it hovered above Camille, to prevent her from shooting it at Kai or Rachael again, he pointed at Rachael signaling for her to descend. “Now, if I could get an explanation from each of you one at a time that would be great.”

 

“Chase and I were happily watching a movie when these crazy ass women started arguing over nothing and ran him off!” Camille exclaimed, wiggling out of Jay’s grip. She crossed her arms and leaned against the pool table. Jay looked over at Kai for her version of the story.

 

“All I wanted was something to eat so I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen that was sitting on the counter. I was about to cook it when Rachael showed up claiming that she was planning to eat it.” Kai stuck her tongue out at Rachael who was perched on top of the pool table.

 

“That’s not even halfway true,” Rachael cut in, not waiting to be prompted by Jay. “I PUT the ramen on the counter so that I could cook it. I simply ran to my room to grab my phone and when I got back Kai had her greedy fingers on my food. MY FOOD.”

 

Jay paused for a moment as a memory slowly crept to the forefront of his mind. “Ramen?” he asked.

 

“YES!” both ladies exclaimed.

 

“See, I told you. Stupid,” Camille grumbled and her thumbs flew across her keyboard on her phone, probably texting Chase.

 

“You mean the ramen I just saw Ki-hyung eating downstairs?” Jay inquired while trying to suppress the need to laugh at their hungry asses. Rachael stood up abruptly, mouth hanging open and looked at Kai, who stared back at her in disbelief.

 

“It’s still the principle of the thing,” Rachael huffed, apparently deciding she wasn’t that hungry after all.

 

“You’re right. Your name wasn’t on it and any unlabeled food is up for grabs, house rules.”

 

“Oh please! Like you ever follow that rule anyway!”

 

As the two argued Jay threw his hands up and turned to leave but stopped in the doorway when he noticed Gia again. She was still watching the whole ordeal.

 

“Gia, babe, you alright?”

 

“Oh, I’m good,” she said with a smile as she put her cell up to her ear. She spoke quickly when the line connected. “Uh, Hyukie, could you come get me please?”

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
